


Katoh

by sugarplumfairy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Quickies, Size Difference, Soft Iron Bull, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, there's not enough soft bull in this fandom full of freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumfairy/pseuds/sugarplumfairy
Summary: The first time he hears it is when he least expects to.





	Katoh

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for disappearing for two years but hey I brought porn

He’s only ever heard her say it once.

He’s tied her up, put her in humiliating scenes, done things to her that would break anyone else – but he’s only heard her say it once.

 

* * *

 

 

It was at the fancy Orlesian party, and Hali was fully dressed in silk breeches and a coat buttoned up to her neck. _Good._ He didn’t want any of these nobles getting funny ideas.

He walked just behind her as they approached the tall wrought-iron gates, and _damn,_ her ass looked delicious in red. He’d have to pick up something red and silky and maybe a little lacy for her at some point.

It filled him with a certain thrill, to watch her five feet and four inches stride through the courtyard with her chin proud and her stance regal. Powdered faces behind gilded masks whispered to one another as they passed.

One of the perks of Ben-Hassrath training was excellent hearing. Then, of course, the downside was the inability to turn it off.

“Is that the Inquisitor?” one asked. “And who is the cow beside her, a servant?”

Bull was used to the unkind comments, especially given his time in Southern Thedas where Qunari were still few. In fact, he had expected them when he’d been told their next assignment was a highbrow Orlesian pissing contest.

But he watched Hali’s right ear flick slightly, forward and back like a cat’s. It was the same as her Wicked Grace tell.

He wasn’t surprised that she’d heard – between her elvhen senses and her own spy experience, it would be a disservice to think of her as any less skilled than him. And he was glad that was the extent of her reaction. He would have hated for it to cause a scene.

“Who would’ve thought the Herald of Andraste was a knife-ear?” another one said. Bull’s gut twisted. Hali’s ear flicked again.

“Perhaps that beastly thing is her consort. I heard the rabbits in the forest are more adventurous.”

White-hot anger filled the space inside his head like a flare, and it drowned out any rational thought. He felt it like fire in his veins, flexing in his muscles, and he reached for a greataxe that wasn’t there.

_Whatever. I’ll break them with my own bare hands._

He took one step out of the formation of their group, his single eye intent on the trio of cheap royalty. He embraced the rage, and in turn it took over the whole of his consciousness. The movement of his friends realizing what he was about to do faded and blurred into his periphery. There was only the Bull, and a world of red.

“ _Katoh_.”

Hali’s voice was stern, and sure, and it sliced through the haze of his anger like a cold knife. The last wisps of it trailed off and disappeared and just like that, his mind was clear.

Dozens of masks had turned towards him. Their expressions were impassive, but he could sense the curiosity, the smugness, the fear behind them. They probably thought that the Inquisitor had issued a simple command to her dumb lackey, and in a way she had.

_Katoh. Stop._

The word had power, and Hali respected that power. She knew it had the power to cut through whatever altered mind-state he might be in (although usually sex-related), and she knew it wasn’t a power to be used lightly.

So he knew she was serious.

He watched her turn slowly, start walking again. Their companions followed. He fell in line behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

They watched as Briala slipped down from the balcony, out of sight. The Grand Apartments grew quiet once more.

“Well, that could’ve gone better,” Varric said. He wiped some blood off of Bianca’s grip with the corner of his shirt.

“It could’ve gone worse, as well,” Dorian said. “But overall, I think, a success.”

Hali picked up a small halla figurine from the windowsill and turned it over in her gloved hands. The torchlight from a nearby sconce caught her auburn hair and glimmered on her bronze vallaslin.

“You done in here, Inquisitor? We should get back to the party before Josie gets antsy,” Varric said.

“The two of you go on ahead,” Hali said, and she pocketed the figurine. “Bull. A word, if you would please.”

Dorian and Varric exchanged a glance, and left the room.

“Someone’s in trouble,” Dorian said when he thought he was out of earshot.

The two spies in the room heard it anyway. They waited until they heard footsteps descend the stairs, and then silence.

“Something the matter, Boss?” Bull asked.

Hali sat down on the edge of the bed. “I just thought you might want to talk after what happened earlier today.”

Oh. He’d been waiting to see when the other shoe would drop.

“Did I cross a line?” Hali asked. She looked up at him with her big doe eyes. Usually she was alight with mischief, but not now. “I know that the safe word’s supposed to be taken seriously, and―”

“If you’re about to apologize, don’t,” Bull said. “I almost jeopardized the mission, and I was way out of control. It was the right call, Boss.”

“Bull.”

“Yes?”

“No one’s around. You can call me whatever you want,” Hali said, and she broke into her usual cheeky little grin.

“Of course, Herald.”

“Nope.”

“Lady Halin’len Lavellan.”

“Ew. That’s almost worse,” she said, with a giggle.

“Hali?”

“Warmer.”

Ah, there she was ― the little mischief maker. She licked her lips, and her tongue ran over a small cut that she must have picked up in the scuffle. Her wavy bob was mussed up, and a lock of it was plastered to a slick of sweat on her cheek. He brushed it off her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“Kadan.”

“Vhenan.”

He let his fingers linger on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, and _shit,_ what he wouldn’t do this for this woman.

“I shouldn’t’ve acted out,” Bull said, and he felt a tightness in his chest for some reason. “But the things they were saying about you, Kadan… I just couldn’t let that slide. It was like something broke inside me.”

“Well, fuck,” Hali said. “Now I feel like an asshole for just standing around while they called _you_ all those awful things.”

Bull laughed. Hali smiled and turned to kiss the inside of his palm.

“It just means you’re a more disciplined agent than I am,” he said.

“If we’re talking about discipline, I’ve had some _special_ training.” She met his gaze with deliberate intent, a look that set all of his nerve endings on fire.

That _other_ force took over him. He grabbed the lapels of her coat and pulled her forward for a kiss.

It always made him lose his breath, her kiss. It wasn’t that she was a godly kisser, or even a particularly remarkable one. But he had described the feeling as best as he could ever hope to – the thought of kissing her (her, with her smoky laugh and her soft hands and her stupid Wicked Grace tell) made something deep, deep inside of him… break.

He wanted to eat her whole. He wanted everything. He started to fumble for the gold buttons on her coat, but that stupid blue sash was in the way! _Out of my fucking way!_ But Hali broke the kiss and put her hand over his to still it.

“Bull, we shouldn’t do this here,” she said, panting. “Varric was right, we need to go back before people talk.”

He would stop if she wanted to, but his head was spinning and it only wanted one thing: her mouth on his again.

“Can you tell me honestly that you don’t want this?” he asked.

She looked down and didn’t answer.

“Hali. Do you want this?”

“… Yes,” she whispered.

“Then let them talk.”

He kissed her again, and this time she struggled to undo his belt buckle. She made a frustrated noise and stripped off her gloves, and the clang of metal on stone echoed through the empty chamber seconds later.

And then she was reaching for him. Her smooth, slender hands found his half-hard cock and pumped his length. He gently pushed her down onto the bed, which forced her to withdraw from his trousers.

“You’re not playing fair,” he said, and the rumble in his own voice surprised him.

“Neither are you, ambushing me here,” she replied. “We’re still in a hurry, so I thought I’d help you out.”

Her lips were red and swollen now, shiny in the torchlight. A dark flush had risen to her cheekbones and the tips of her ears, and the look in her eyes was pure lust.

“Don’t worry. We won’t have a problem over here,” Bull said. “You, on the other hand…”

He unlaced her breeches and tugged them down to her ankles. Underneath them she wore a red lacy thing instead of her typical smalls, and _oh._ Getting hard was _certainly_ not gonna be a problem.

“You little slut,” he said as he hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and tugged them down. “Did you know I was gonna fuck you tonight? Did you wear these just for me?”

“Yes, Vhenan,” she said, breathy. “Just for you.”

She brought a hand down to try and touch herself, but Bull caught her wrist and pinned it back above her head. Instead he spread her open with two fingers of his free hand, and reveled in the wet _schlick_ of her folds parting for him.

He trusted her to stay out of his way and let go of her wrist to push one of his thick fingers into her entrance. It met no resistance, just slick walls, and Hali shuddered beneath him. He pushed in to the knuckle, pulled out, and added another finger.

“You’re so fucking wet for me, Kadan.”

“Please, Bull, give it to me. I’m ready.”

He pressed his thumb against her clit and started to work his fingers inside of her, and leaned down to swallow her moans with a kiss. He scissored his fingers to prepare her for his cock, and she clutched at the front of his coat, her grip shaky but vice-like.

He withdrew his fingers from her and tugged himself free from his trousers. He stood over her and laid his cock on top of her bare stomach – he knew she loved to see how big he was before she started taking him.

His heart felt full as he looked down at her. It was ridiculous, as she was bare-assed and spread out on someone else’s bed, and he was there with his whole meat out ready to make mad love to her, but where he usually had a primal urge to just wreck her, fuck her ‘til his cum leaked out of her every orifice, this time there were no rules. No scenes. Just the two of them having a vanilla quickie and all he wanted to do was look her in the eyes and thank whatever god was watching for this little tempest.

He pressed his cock against her with his thumb and rutted against her skin once, twice-

“Vhenan, please, I can’t wait any longer,” she whispered.

That little something inside him broke again.

He lined himself up with her, rubbed her slick around his tip. Then, he pushed. Just a few inches. Hali gasped – honest to goodness, gasped – and he slipped in deeper. Deeper.

Hali whined, moved her hips as much as she could lying on her back, and Bull worked himself in to the hilt. He leaned over her again, kissed the tip of her ear.

“How do you feel, Hali?”

“So full. Creators, Bull, fuck me.”

He didn’t need any further invitation. He started to move, and despite Hali’s whines he tried to keep a moderate pace.

But, _fuck,_ she was so hot. Her whines turned into moans and she tried to meet his thrusts and it was all so much that he found himself going faster, losing that control.

Her tits bounced under her coat with each slam from his hips, and he needed to see them, touch them. He reached down to knead and grope her right breast through the fabric, but _damn,_ there was too much fabric, and he fumbled with the buttons on her coat again.

Hali swatted his hand away and undid the buttons herself in seconds, and he silently thanked June or whoever for making her a thief by trade. He pushed the flaps of her coat aside as much as the stupid blue sash would allow and pulled down her breast band until her tits popped free.

He took the same one in hand and left the other to bounce tantalizingly with his thrusts. She arched her back into his touch as he squeezed the soft flesh and rubbed his thumb around her rosy nipple.

He still wanted more.

He skimmed his lips over the column of her throat, down until he reached her free breast. He ran his tongue along its soft underside, up until he was close enough to catch her nipple in his mouth. He bit down on the little nub of it, and he felt her hands grip his horns as her breath became even more labored.

He pulled back and kissed the bite mark as an apology.

“Have I ever told you how amazing your tits are?” he asked. How he was able to form a coherent sentence was beyond him.

“You did,” Hali managed to say. “After. We, fuck, fought the dragon. You were, _Fffffen’Harel,_ drunk.”

“Well, I’m saying it again. You have the most gorgeous tits I’ve ever – fuck, Hali, you make me want to cum so bad. Kadan, are you close?”

“N-nearly there.”

“When you get there, take me with you.”

He pulled out of her, his thick cock dripping with the mix of their fluids. He flipped her onto her stomach, then shoved his whole length back into her. Hali moaned beneath him and grasped at the sheets.

He pressed her body to his and thrust into her with as much force as he could. He felt her writhe and heard her whisper “Bull, Bull, please,” and other variations over and over again.

She was shaking. She was close.

He snaked a hand around to her front, trailed it down the planes of her stomach until it found the point of their union, where his cock stretched her and where a steady flow of slick dribbled down her thighs and onto the bed.

He searched upwards until he found her clit, and when he did he rubbed her in tight, fast circles. Hali’s arms buckled and gave out, and Bull was the only thing keeping her from falling on her face.

“B-Bull, I’m―”

That was all the warning she gave before she shuddered and went still, and her pussy closed even tighter around his cock. That was his limit and his cue, and he held on as he buried himself in her and filled her with a thick load of cum.

He pulled out of her before he began to soften. He liked to see the evidence of what they’d done, and he was rewarded when a glob of his cum dripped out of her abused hole and onto the sheets.

“Too bad we don’t have anything to keep that in.”

“Yeah. Looks like I’ll be needing those panties back, unfortunately.”

A deep bell chime echoed through the empty apartments.

“Shit, that’s the first bell,” Hali said. “Looks like we’re going to be fashionably late.”

The two spies dressed, shared a final kiss, and were both too blissed out to hear a single bad comment for the remainder of the night. 


End file.
